The Fox Flies with The Raven
by LightDarknessReborn
Summary: Naruto finally brings Sasuke back, but is once again treated like a demon by the village. After removing his mask and gaining all of the Kyuubi's power and Knowledge, Naruto and the reformed team seven investigate the unknown destruction of the forest and disappearance of some ninja. There Naruto will meet someone who will help him change the village for good. Narutoxharem
1. Chapter 1 Fellow Demon

The Fox Flies with The Raven

Ch.1 A Fellow Demon

In the Village Hidden in the Leaf everything was calm and everyone was happy, everyone except the village's favorite or unfavorite Genin Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was completely depress, he had successfully brought back Sasuke after he had killed his brother Itachi, and not a moment after he gets back the love of his life Sakura starts fawning over Sasuke and completely cuts Naruto out of her life and treated him worse than dirt. It wasn't just Sakura the entire village was overjoyed to have the last Uchiha back in the village, so glad they pardon him of his 'rouge ninja' title, put him back on team seven, and put Sai back in the Root against his will. Kakashi and Tsunade objected to this but the council over ruled their testaments and put both of them under Anbu watch, soon after the village began to treat Naruto like a monster again and blamed him for Sasuke leaving he can't go anywhere without people whispering or mostly yelling 'Look its the demon brat', 'Its your fault Sasuke runaway', or 'Why don't you just die you monster'. Naruto couldn't take it anymore after all he has done for the village they treat him the same way they did when he was a child and even after everything they say he still went on missions and helps the village out when need, he was on the verge of snapping he just wants to get away from this hell hole. It has been half a year since Sasuke was brought back Naruto had mastered the Kyuubi's chakra and could use as much as he wanted with out losing control he had also assimilated the Kyuubi and is able to use it's form and knowledge as he pleases. He had just came back from a solo mission and was reporting back to Tsunade he had requested to mostly go on solo missions for a while so he could get away from the teme and the banshee, the only reasons he would go on missions with them is if the mission was to tough for a three man squad or because Kakashi ask him to cause he also didn't like being alone with them.

"Alright Naruto I appreciate your hard work" Tsunade said as she finished reading the report Naruto gave her, she stared at him and examined his face, Naruto didn't smile like he use to he mostly just wore a angry yet calm expression he decided that if his smiling mask wasn't loved anymore then why wear it so now he reveals his true face of pain, agony, and anger seeing him like this sadden her to see the boy she had come to think of as her son in so much turmoil. "If that is all may I go?" Naruto asked looking her with empty eyes that made her more regetful of the fact she couldn't do anything for him and made her regret what she was going to say "I'm sorry but I have another mission for you and its with your team". Naruto's expression darkend as the hatred he felt for his so called teammates rose to the surface normally Tsunade would worry for the safety of a team if a member seemed hostile, but since she didn't cared for the Uchiha or her former apprentice she hoped they died but she still wanted Naruto to be away from them as much as possible in hopes that it would bring back that smiling face she loved so much. "I'm sorry Naruto but this mission requires a four man squad and as much as we both hate it you are the only one capable of working well with those two" after the other Chunin found out how Sakura and Sasuke have been treating Naruto they stop teaming up to go on missions, not even some of the Jonin who liked Naruto would work with them even if Kakashi was their friend no one could stand them. Naruto suppressed his anger no matter how hard much he hated those two these missions gave him a chance to leave the village and get away from the people who verbally abused him "Fine what the mission?" "There has been some strange things going on around the village, parts of the forest are dying and some of our ninjas disappeared when we sent a team to investigate, I want team seven find out what is caused this, the others should be at the gate right now" "Alright Lady Tsunade I'm off" Naruto began to turn away "Naruto I am truly sorry for all that has happen" Tsunade's eyes were full of sympathy towards him "Forget about it Tsunade it just shows how the world works and it views on heroes something I will never be again". As he went out the door Tsunade just sat in her tears both sadden by what she just heard from the boy who dreamed of becoming Hokage and angry at the the village and a few certain ninjas that made him like this she sat back in her chair and sighed "I pray to Kami that I get to see the hyperactive knucklehead boy that called me grandma, this can't be the real Naruto".

Naruto made his way towards the gate he was given a few angry glares from the villagers he ignored them and speeded up wanting to get this mission over with, when the gate was in view he saw his former friend, his former crush, and his sensei. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke who ignoreing every word she said and acting like his usual emo self, and Kakashi was ignoring them both and reading his 'Make-Out Paradise' book like always, and like always when Sasuke saw Naruto he had to start something "Its about time dobe honestly I can do these missions on my own I don't need Tsunade putting me on a team with a dead last loser like you" Naruto just ignored him and continued walking until Sakura had to get her words in "Hey Naruto-baka Sasuke was talking to you don't ignore him" she reach to grab him by the collar only to be stop by Naruto tightly grabbing her by the wrist "Haruno if you want to keep that hand of yours I suggest you go back to dry humping the Uchiha's leg". Everyone there was taken back even Sakura was stunned by the cold tone in his voice exspecialy since he said it to her the girl he was head-over-heels in love for since the academy, Sakura was going to say something but was to shook and afraid to say anything. "Alright thats enough lets try to get through this with out killing each other" Kakashi said as he slamed his book closed and put it in his back pocket "if it was up to me I would have just kept Naruto and had you two removed from you titles as ninja, but the council won't allow it so you two just shut up and leave Naruto be he's had enough with out you two bothering him again" Kakashi gave Naruto a look telling him to let go, Naruto still had respect for Kakashi so he decide not cause trouble for him and let go of her wrist, she groaned and went back to fawning over Sasuke much to his annoyance. Naruto went up and stood beside Kakashi who was looking at the blonde with sad eyes "Naruto I really am sorry for all of this I wish there was something I could do, but with the council breathing down my neck there is not much I can do" Naruto just keep his emotionless expression, he knew there were people who still cared and they what keeps him from destroying the village, but he still felt alone and accepted the fact that no one will understand the pain of a jinchuuriki, no one will understand the pain of a demon. "It's ok Kakashi-sensei everyone is just showing their true colors, I will still fight for the leaf but my love for it has greatly decreasesd". Kakashi's sadness deepen hearing his sensei's son lose faith in the leaf and his anger grew knowing those fools would rather worship a traitor who wouldn't give a second thought about destroying them, than worship a hero who would give his life to save them 'Minato-sensei would you regret saving this place if you saw how they've treated your son, I know Kushina would have burned this place to the ground'. Kakashi turned to the two pains in his ass "Alright lets get this over with" Sakura and Sasuke nodded, they all began jumping through the trees towards the area Tsunade told them about, as they did Naruto started to feel strange as he sensed something up ahead something familiar.

"He's coming...I feel it, I can feel his heart...its so warm I need to be with him. AAAAAHHHHH! What is this pain!? It feels worse than how I felt before. Who did this? Who hurt him!? I WILL RIP THEM ALL TO PIECES!". Team seven got to the forest area, it was worse than it was discribed everything was dead the trees, the grass, and some of the animals nothing could live there anymore Sakura was on the verge of vomiting, Sasuke just didn't care, Kakashi was sadden by the lost of life here as was Naruto since this place was were he use to go to get away from the mob when he was young and clear his head from all the fool still there today 'Who ever did this will pay'. They walked a bit until they found the four bodies of the previous ninjas who came to investigate they all were dead with holes pierced through their bodies Kakashi was shooked that they were killed since they were high class jonin "What did this?". "Whats that?" Sakura said the rest of them looked where she was pointing, in the center of the destroyed forest was a black sphere of chakra they all figured it was the cause of this Naruto started to fell strange again it was as if the sphere was calling to him and for some reason he wanted to answer. "Lets me destroy this thing and get this over with" Sasuke barked, Naruto couldn't stand his superiority complex thinking he could do things so much better than others "Cool it teme we don't even know what that thing is yet" Sasuke looked at him with rage in his eyes "Look you worthless dobe, you may be afraid to fight but I'm-" Sasuke stop when they all felt a burst of chakra come from the sphere. The chakra was so intense that it made Kakashi and Sasuke freeze up and Sakura fall to her Knees, Naruto wasn't fazed by this since the chakra he got from the Kyuubi was stronger, Inside the sphere two crimson lights glowed Kakashi, Sasuke, and the 'now coming to her senses' Sakura got into a fighting stance, Naruto just stood there curious to find out what it was. The lights moved in the sphere as if it was carefully looking at each one of them until they got to Naruto and looked as if they widened and trembled when they stop, the chakra sphere began to pulse Kakashi and Naruto noticed this reaction as they stop on him, but Sakura didn't and thought Naruto was standing there like an idiot. "Hey Naruto-baka this is no time to be spacing out" Sakura screamed which was a big mistake, the lights quickly fixed on her and looked as if they were glaring at her Kakashi and Naruto both thought 'Nice going Sakura', then a roar shot out from the sphere so loud that even the people in the village could probably hear it. The sphere disappeared and revealed that the lights were the eyes of a human shaped creature that looked like Naruto when he has four chakra tails and was cloaked in the kyuubi's chakra, but this creature had only one tail, it stood on it's hind legs but what they notice most were the C-cup, probably D-cup breast on it that easily stated it was a she.

Naruto and Kakshi wondered if she was jinchuuriki like Naruto, but had no time to answer there thoughts when a pair of demonic wings grew out of her back as well as four tentacles, in lightning fast speed she disappeared Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't find her even with their sharingan, but Naruto did and turned around to see her holding Sakura who was gasping for air as she held her by the neck, Sasuke and Kakashi finally turned around and were about to rush her, until they saw Naruto grab her by the arm and slam her on the ground Sakura was coughing and brathing heavely as Naruto looked into the eyes of the chakra cloaked girl. "As much as I like to see her get smacked around, I need her unharmed now tell who are you its obvious that you are in control since you attacked Sakura after glaring at her , and its obvious that your not a jinchuuriki since most of the tailed beast are in the hands of the akastki, so lets just calm down and talk ok?" he let go of her arm much to the other three's suprise, she just laid there on the ground with her arm in the air as if wanting him to take it again. Her chakra cloak faded away revealing a beautiful young girl around Sakura's age, but her body was more attractive than her's, her breast were bigger than any girl in the village and almost bigger than Tsunade's, her hourglass figure was more curve than either Anko or Kurenai, She had black silk hair with purple strikes that came down to her back, her eyes were a moonlight yellow and her pupils were slit, her flawless skin shined in what little sunlight came through the dark clouds, she wore a purple tank top with no bra letting her breast hang out even more, and a pair of black shorts.

She looked deep into Naruto's eyes and blushed deeply, she stood up and embraced him in a hug pushing her her mound against his chest causing him to blush, Kakashi was very confused at how the situation turned into this, Sakura just looked at the girl thinking she was just some lewd slut by the way she was dressed, Sasuke on the other hand was leting his eyes rome on her body mostly her giant breast and her firm ass that was being exposed by her tight shorts 'This girl has quiet the build, she is worthy of bearing future Uchihas' the self-absorbed emo-king thought. The girl let Naruto go and looked into his blue orbs "I waited for you for a very long time" she placed her hand on his chest over his heart "the warmth of your heart called to me, your pain sadden me since it is the same yet greater than mine" Naruto listened to her words and realized as he looked into her eyes that she was telling the truth and had felt pain of loneliness, sorrow, and betrayal he has felt before, she then hugged him again "From now on I will be by your side to love you, to heal your pain, and on your command destroy all those who have wronged you" she them connected her lips with his bring a shocked look to eveyone there except Sasuke who was foolishly thinking she would be his, the girl the broke the kiss much to even thought she looked like she didn't want to "My name is Akuma and now and forever I will here to heal your pain".


	2. Chapter 2 Wings of Change

The Fox Flies with The Raven

Ch.2 Wings of Change

Naruto was practically speechless as was everyone else, except the self-absorbed Sasuke who took it upon himself to 'guide' Akuma to her true love and walked up to them "Listen girl you are wrapping your arms around the wrong person, that dobe is-" he was cut off by a hand slamming him down to the ground, Akuma's eyes turned crimson as she glared at him "Listen well cause I will only say this once if you insult my love once more than I will personally rip you limb from limb and it will be easy cause there is nothing special about you or your pathetic eyes that are so easy to master" Sasuke returned her glare and tried to move, but she was to strong and he couldn't feel his chakra. Sakura was the next to react after seeing her precious Sasuke get hurt "How dare you hurt Sasuke you bitch!" she was readying to punch her until Akuma threw Sasuke at her and they both rolled on the ground a few feet away. Sakura was knocked out cold while Sasuke was getting up ready to try to fight back, until Kakashi step out in front of him "Sasuke stand down" Sasuke glared at him, but obeyed since he couldn't fully fight Kakashi since as punishment for abandoning the village some of his chakra was sealed and he was only allowed enough to go on missions. Kakashi then looked at Akuma who was still ready to tear Sasuke "Akuma was it, I don't know exactly why you are here, but you can explain when we get back to the village but I do have one question" Akuma raised a eyebrow at him and crossed her arms under her mound "earlier you said the Sharingan was easy to master, what exactly do you mean by that?". Akuma closed her eyes and when she reopened she showed she had the Sharingan, but not just any Sharingan she had the greatest one of all the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan), shocked couldn't describe the look on the three ninja's faces, there hasn't been a Sharingan like those since Madara Uchiha who was still alive, but only Naruto knew thanks to the Kyuubi's memories. Akuma blinked again and in place of the Sharingan was the Byakugan, and once again she blinked revealing the Rinnegan "As you can see I have master all your so-called 'Three Great Eyes' with easy I've even made changes to them and created four more bloodlines, not including my own of course" she blinked again and her eyes returned to normal. To say they were speechless would be an understatment, as they were Naruto was looking through the Kyuubi's Knowledge to find out who he was and when he found what he was looking for his only thought was 'Impressive', he turned towards his team as well as the newly awakened Sakura "I think since we found the cause of the disturbance I think it would be best to return to Konaha and figure out what to do with Akuma right Kakashi?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed "I guess your right and I'm sure the council would like to hear of her abilities, and since the hokage is having a meeting in a few minutes we can ask her for an audience with them and I think it would be best to hide the fact that she is like, well you Naruto" Naruto nodded in agreement since the council wouldn't like the idea of another demon in the village. A thought crossed Naruto's mind before they left "What do we tell them about the forest and the jonins who died we can't exactly cover that up" before he could get his answer he was met with a kiss on the cheek by Akuma which caused him to blush and angered Sasuke. "Don't worry darling I got this" Naruto was about ask what she meant, until she put her hand on the ground and in an instant the grass grew back, the trees came back to life, the animals revived, and so did the fallen ninjas "What happened?" one of them said, Kakashi went up him and put his hand on his shoulder happy that his fellow ninja was alive "It's ok you all were gone, but your back now. Can you stand" the jonin nodded "Good lets go".

The group went back to Konaha and headed for the Hokage tower, as they walked everyone men and suprisingly some women were eyeing Akuma, but a small burst of KI was enough to make them turn around or pass out. When they meet Tsunade in her office and when she saw that the jonin was alive she was relieved, but was curious to who the mystery girl was and was envious at how she had a rack equal to hers at such a young age and she was was flat when she was her age 'Damn, why dose this generation have all the luck?'. As she heard the teams report she was surprised at all they said Akuma did, they also told her about her chakra cloak since they trusted her and not the council all this made her head hurt and her next question would make her head hurt more. "So why do you want to present her in front of the council" "Because she says she has more than one bloodline, the council would allow her to become a clan, this way we can keep her here until we learn more about her and see if she is a threat" Kakashi explained, Akuma didn't hear his last statement since she was holding on to Naruto's arm and looking into his eyes as he began to sweat. Tsunade wasn't sure his plan was a good one on any points "If she is a threat the couldn't we just hand her over to the interrogation squad?" "No she is too powerful to be contained or interrogate and she only seemed to attack when Naruto was insulted, which dosen't seem like much to go on until we know what her objective is" "Ok I understand she would be safe if were in a clan, but the council would want her to become a breeding machine for other clans" hearing this made Sasuke smirk thinking he would get his prize, Sakura saw the look on his face and glared at Akuma cursing her for stealing her Sasuke. They were met with a large amount of KI from Akuma that even made Tsunade shiver, her turned crimson again "I will never breed the children of those pathetic clans, and besides I'm familar with your laws and they state that I can't be put into a breeding program if I already have a mate in mind" "And who do you have in mind Akuma?" Tsunade asked recovered from Akuma's KI, Akuma's eyes turned back to normal and looked up at Naruto "The only one worthy of me, the only one who can understand my pain, Naruto". "What why would you choose the dobe over an elite like-" Sasuke was cut off by the combined KI of Akuma Kakashi and Tsunade, Sakura passed out and Sasuke backed off, Tsunade rubbed her temples "Well you can come to the meeting and I'll side with you, but I don't know what will be accomplished by it" they all nodded, a Anbu came threw the door "Lady Tsunade the meeting is starting" Tsunade nodded and dismissed him and motioned for everyone to follow, Naruto looked at Akuma as she clung to him "I know who you are, but well talk about this later" he said low enough so only she could hear, she smirked at this as listened as he continued "I can feel you pouring your chakra into me why?" Akuma giggle a bit "you'll see my love this is all apart of my plain".

The council was listening to Tsunade explain how Kakashi met Akuma and how she had the three great bloodlines as well as five others, she left out the part a about her jinchuuriki like abilites or the fact that she was the one to kill the jonin, she said a rogue ninja did it and Akuma took care of him and since the joinin lost there memories of the incident this story was believable. "I say we-" Danzo began before a massive KI emanated from Akuma shutting him up "IF YOU SAY BREEDING PROGRAM I'LL SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" all council members were quiet and Tsunade was mentally saying 'Thank you' for finally shutting them all up and considering bring her to all council meetings so she doesn't get a headache. "Now if you all would be smart enough to stay quiet, you should take in the fact that I don't have my bloodlines anymore" Akuma said causing all council members to gasp, some were about to say something but a quick glance and small amount of KI from her made them reconsider their words until she was done "My clan, which is now gone, had a justu for women so that they could transfer any of their bloodlines to their future husbands" she turned to Naruto "Darling I think you know what to do" Naruto sighed knowing what she meant and ignoring all the whispers about what the demon was going to do. Naruto closed his eyes and when he reopened them he had the Rinnegan, the entire council was shooked to say the least, the civilian council as well as Danzo and Hiashi grew more angry that the 'demon child' grew more powerful, Akuma continued speaking "As you can see my darling now has all my bloodlines and once the justu takes complete effect we will share the same bloodlines, but my vast knowledge of justu will have to be learned threw training". At this point Danzo couldn't take any more "Lady Tsunade this is an outrage, we can't allow this demon brat to gain such power we should force her give the bloodlines to more worthy ninjas" it was Tsunade's turn to release some KI making Danzo mouth shut "The bloodlines are theirs to keep and use as they please and as such Naruto is entitled to created a clan since his bloodlines are rare" "There are three more things I must say" Akuma began again "First is that Darling already had the bloodline of the Uzumaki a clan that died out years ago, it gives him a large chakra reserves and an unlimited and unmatchable stamina" she then glared at the civilian council causing them to shiver in fear "the Uzumaki's were also very talented and know for their fuinjustu and were destroyed for it, Naruto could have excelled1 at this had he not been denied the teachings of it at that sad excuse for academy". Killer intent could be felt coming from most of the clan heads that liked Naruto and Tsunade, everyone else was on the verge of pissing themselves fearing for their lives as the listened to Akuma "Second since he is entitled to a clan he is also able to invoke the Clan Resurrection Act, allowing him to be able to marry as many girls as he pleases to presreve his bloodlines" at this Naruto raised an eyebrow he didn't know many girls that would marry him, but he was mostly suprised she mentioned it "I thought you would want to keep me for yourself?" Akuma turned to him blushing and swaying back and fort "Don't get me wrong I will always be your favorite and number one wife, but you need more than me, you need all those who love you to break the iron shell these fools have created around your heart, plus the thought of playing with the girls in your harem turns me on" this sent most of the men in the room besides Naruto and Sasuke to the ground with a massive nosebleed making every woman there think the same thing 'Men'.

After the men recovered Akuma continued talking "And third its time Darling recives his inheritance" this cause the entire ninja council to gasp as they realized what she was talking about, but the civilian council just thought she was crazy not knowing who Naruto's parents were. "What inheritance he is just a orphan, he has no parents" one civilians man said, the ninja council knew they were in for a shook the moment Akuma spoke "Your wrong Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death. How stupid can you all be just hold a picture of him and the Yondaime together then you would see he is a carbine copy of Minato and if any of you can see and read then look at his last name and see that its the same as Kushina's, honetly the foolishness of people knows no bound". Many people in the council room were going into a state of depression and mentally cursing themselves for not seeing who Naruto really was and failing the Yondaime Tsunade sighed and spoke up before the civilians became too depressed "In any case this meeting will be put on hold until later, Naruto will be staying in the Namikaze compound for now and will later take his seat on in the council" Danzo couldn't take it anymore he waved his hand and twenty Root Anbu surrounded Naruto and Akuma "I will not let this demon spawn gain so much power and bare children with such powers". Naruto had also had enough of the old war hawk's attitude and argues, he released a large amount of killer intent and kill all twenty of the Root nin everyone else was trembling at the power he had, while Akuma was blushing as she felt the KI making her love him more as she felt a fire raging in her shorts, she wished this would be over soon so she could give herself to him.

Two of the Hokages Anbu came and took Danzo away and that was Naruto's and Akuma's chance to leave without hearing anymore shit from the council, the headed towards the Namikaze compound the entire way Akuma keep clinging to him, holding his hand and kissing him. Naruto didn't reject any of it after seeing her defend him and knock the council down a few pegs he could tell she truly loved him and he is willing to accept her since she accepts, but he needs to know why since he knew who she truly was. The made it to the compound and saw it was bigger than the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds combined, the front gate had a blood seal on it Naruto cut his finger and wiped blood on the seal it then glowed and the gate opened. As Naruto was about to enter he stopped and sighed "Come out teme I know your there" Sasuke jumped out of a near by tree "What do you want teme" "You don't deserve so much power dobe, I am a Uchiha I deserve this house, that whore, the-" "I've had enough of this!" Akuma interrupted as she went and placed her hand on his head, Sasuke's pupils vanished leaving behind empty eyes. Naruto saw that it was some kind of mind justu like what Yamanaka clan could do, but wonder how powerful it was "Found it" he heared Akuma say "Found what?" "A sliver of respect" Naruto was even more confused by her words, he then saw something flash on Sasuke forhead for a second which he figured to be a seal. He then saw Sasuke fall to the ground screaming in pain which put a smile on Naruto's face, smile was replaced by a look of disguise when he heard Sasuke begin to moan, he then watched as Sasuke's body grew a little smaller his hair went down to his back, his arms, legs, and voice grew more feminine, his new C-cup breast could be seen though his now to big black shirt like the rest of his close, after the transformation was complete on the ground looking up at them was a female Sasuke, Akuma then pointed to him or her now "I present to you the new and improved Sasuko Uchiha".

Naruto was beyond speechless, he couldn't believe he just saw his ex-teammate turn into a girl "Is that a henge?" Akuma giggled a little "No silly its more like a permanent version of your Oiroke no jutsu and so we don't hear any of his whining I changed his personality a little with my Kokoro no kaizō justu (Mind/heart remodel justu)". Naruto looked at Sasuke or Sasuko now, she blushed and turned her eyes away from his gaze, he couldn't help but think of Hinata when he saw her blush which made hime even more curious about what Akuma "What exactly did you change about him?" "I turned his independence into loyalty, his hatred for you into love and regret, arrogance into shyness, and I also made him completely obedent to you watch". Akuma walked over to Sasuko and grabbed her chin and forcefully turned her head so she would be looking at Naruto, he wondered what she was doing but didn't say anything "Do you know who he is?" Akuma asked and Sasuko was struggling to turn her eyes but was pushed back tolook at him until she gave up and said with her new feminine voice "yes" "Who is he?" "He is Naruto Uzumaki, the man I love and would gladly die for, but..." Naruto couldn't help but gasp at the word she just said Sasuke would never say something like that, when she stopped he saw she tried to turn her eyes again as they began to tear up. "But, but what?" Akuma said a she turned her head back to Naruto who saw her tears running down her face "But I know he could never love me" "Why?" Sasuko broke out of her hold and buried her face into her hands and began sobbing "Because I *sob* was the spoiled, arrogant, and hated Sasuke *sob* I've done terrible things to him and others *sob* because of me *sob* everyone thinks he is the one to blame, but it should be me *sob*. I know nothing I ever do or my appearance changing can change who I was or done but" she lifted her head out of her hands and looked at Naruto with her red tear-stained eyes "I want you to know Sasuke did care for you a little and I love you with all my heart and I hope that some day you can forget Sasuke and just see me". Hearing her confession Naruto realized what Akuma's Kokoro no kaizō justu really did, she erased the entire existence of Sasuke from his body and implanted a new personaity and heart as well as change the body to match it, while leaving the new conciousness with memories of who it use to be as if it was a dream or in Sasuko's case a nightmare, but knowing it was reality. This was a powerful justu to rewrite a person personality, heart, and body change it to the user's will, but right now Naruto wasn't thinking about that at the moment he was thinking about the broken girl before him, she felt so bad for what she had done in her pass life that it was destroying her now, still being the Naruto that he was he didn't like to see girls cry even if this girl was once his worst enemy, he did what he felt he should do to put her at ease, he kneeled down in front of her and hugged her. Sasuko didn't know what to do the person she thought hated her was hugging her she snapped out of it when she heard his voice "Your right I do hate Sasuke" Sasuko couldn't bear it her heart was breaking and tears flooded down her face like a waterfall, she wanted to die but then she heard him say "but your not him your Sasuko, I won't forgive him, but I will gladly give you a chance". Her tears of pain quickly turned into tears of joy and happiness, the person she loved accepted her and not who she use to be, she knew the new feelings she had were created by someone else but she didn't care she felt it was a blessing in disguise, she could make up for all the terrible things she has done to him by showing him how much she loved him now.

They sat there hugging each other until Sasuko cried herself to sleep, Naruto picked her up and brought her with them inside the compound he sat her in one of the many guest rooms and left her to rest, Naruto then come to the head bedroom when he opened the door and was blushing up a storm at the sight before him. Akuma was laying on a king sized bed wearing a see-through black night-gown giving him full view of her large mound and womanhood "It's been a long day, I know your stressed darling so come to bed lets relieve that tension together" she said seductively while liking her lips, Naruto was so captivated by what he saw almost forgot what he was about to say. He shook his head removing all his perverted thought, closed the door, and put a serious look on his face "I thank you for everything you have done for me in a short amount of time and I'm glad I will have you with me from now but tell me..." Akuma sat up had a smile and blush on her face through the whole thing while Naruto still looked serious as his eyes turned red and his pupils were slit "why is the Karasu princess of the demon realm her of all places?" Akuma's smile grew wider as she giggled a bit "Why I've told you already darling..." a pair of black wings sprouted out of her back "I've come here for you".


End file.
